


Invincible Time

by karmad



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other, Time travelers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/karmad





	Invincible Time

My body was in pieces as it whirled through the portal. This was my last time. I could feel my body being scattered through time like ashes in the wind. Is this how I died?! A random girl, a conundrum in history, an enigma?! I didn’t want to go that way! But, there was nothing I could do. I was about to become a hero but, time didn’t want that. Time didn’t want me. 

 

\---

 

 

Time. 

The indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole. 

A point in time as measured in hours and minutes past midnight or noon. 

Time as allotted, available, or used. 

An instance of something happening or being done; an occasion. 

Following a number expressing multiplication. 

The rhythmic pattern of a piece of music as expressed by a time signature. 

“A wibbly- wobbly timey-wimey ball of stuff” 

Time. 

Something that you can lose, find, take, give, never return, never find again, look forward into, look back into, live behind, live before, have a lot, have none, use and waste. 

If you look at it from the right perspective, time was really…….everything. 

For me, time was nothing. I didn’t have it. Never did, and never will. 

\-------

My muscles were giving out. This whole trip I've been a wimp hiding behind her and making her save me. She's strong in her own way but not strong enough to save everyone. I had to be though, I made a promise. A promise to her, a promise to myself, a promise to everyone here that I would be their hero. That I was strong, that I would save them.

\--------

When I met her she appeared out of nowhere and told me I was special. I was around six playing out in the front yard. It was like a jungle, tall weeds grew around me hiding me from view if you happened to walk past. I used to go on safari's with my stuffed lion. An old mangy thing bleached beyond belief, small tufts of the mane valiantly hanging onto the stuffed head. I gave it to her. I don't know why. She accepted it and hugged it to her chest while I hugged her legs. I just met her but I already felt safe with her. I turned around to gather some trucks and shovels so me her and lion could go on a safari but when I turned around she was gone. 

 

That was the first time I met Tempus. 

 

Years passed. We moved from that old house with the tall grass. It's not like I was sad but as we were packing cardboard boxes into the moving truck I daydreamed. I looked out to the patch of dirt where I saw her. Her dark brown curls shining in the light and her black scuffed boots digging into the soil. I could see her mouth the only words she said to me. 

"Nirandr, you're special."

I could see her smile as my face lit up and I handed her my lion. I missed that lion and I missed her too. 

When I was younger I asked mom about the girl in the front yard and she always called her my imaginary friend. I drew pictures of her, my crayons never matching the color of her skin in the afternoon sun or the shine of her eyes. My juvenile drawings making sad attempts at her coke bottle figure and wild hair all packed into a box. Memories faded like the paper, tucked away. Me and mom drove off in the moving truck the small house getting smaller and smaller in the rear view mirror as we drove off to a new life. 

 

About that new life, I hated it. I missed the fast city life that our old home had to offer but mom liked the slow-paced country life. On our drive to the new house I could see nothing but grasslands and a few cows. Terribly boring. I stared out the window eventually drifting off to sleep. 

 

When I was asleep in the truck I had that dream again. I've been having this dream since I was a kid. There I was in some busy city protecting a group of people from falling debris. Most importantly, I was protecting Her. She was behind me pushing people back away from me as I held up the exceptionally heavy debris then she turned to me and said the same thing she said to me all those years ago. 

 

"Nirandr, you're special." she said with a smile then she shattered in a heap of blue glass blown about by the wind. She looked like a pile of diamonds in my eyes. 

It was quite an odd dream and when I was younger I thought it was a nightmare. It seemed so realistic and raw, it felt like a memory more than a dream. I woke up in the moving truck hours later with tears in my eyes and my mother looking at me concerned. 

 

"Nirandr, are you alright?" She questioned only taking her eyes off of me to look at the road ahead. 

I wiped the remnants of tears from my eyes. "I'm fine Mom. Just had a weird dream." I admitted.

She gripped the steering wheel tighter. "The dream about the girl blowing away?" She asked making eye contact with me for a brief moment before looking back at the oncoming traffic. 

I looked at her. She seemed thoroughly concerned. Her dark hair pulled back into a tight bun exposing her forehead and her furrowed brows. She shouldn't be driving without her glasses. I noted as she turned to me again. 

"Was it that dream?" she reiterated. 

I ran my hands over my face. "Yeah, but this time she shattered into a heap of glass." I told her. 

She sat back in her seat with a sigh. "You're really obsessed with this girl. Aren't you boy?" 

 

I sat ramrod straight in the passenger seat. 

 

"She was an imaginary friend! You need to let her go." She continued. 

 

I turned to her. She always made it seem like I was crazy. Maybe that's what this move is about. 

"She isn't imaginary! I met her! I defended. 

Mom's grip tightened on the steering wheel again. 

"Nirandr! You're 16 years old! You should be going out with your friends and socializing yet you stay in the house and fantasize about this....this...imaginary GIRL!!" She yelled stuttering over her words as she glided the car into the lane on the right. 

 

"Don't talk about her like that!" I snapped and I swear I could feel the car jerk to the left. Mom was silently seething rage. Her dark hands clenched into fists around the steering wheel and gearshift as the car flew onto the exit. 

"Don't talk to me like that." She ground out through clenched teeth. 

 

I rested my head on the glovebox as a sign of defeat. 

 

The car ride went on silently. Our radio has been broken ever since Mom bought this car. I closed my eyes hoping to fall asleep again but by the time I started to drift off the car stopped harshly. 

"We're here. " she said in a monotone as she unbuckled her seatbelt and left the car leaving me in there alone. 

 

I lifted my head from the glovebox. 

 

Where was here. 

 

I exited the car to take in my surroundings everything about this place was different. Even the air was different. 

 

It was dark out so I couldn't see the new house well but, it did look big. 

 

Mom was already in there turning on lights and air conditioning when I entered. 

 

It was a house but, it wasn't home. 

 

Our things were here but it wasn't home. 

 

Home is where the heart is so, I must've left my heart at our old house. 

 

This wasn't home. 

 

I ambled through the halls of the house. It was unreasonably big for just the two of us. Seven rooms and six and a half bathrooms. It was utterly ridiculous. Random boxes lined the hallways filled with decorations and plates. I hopped over a few into the first room I could find. It was huge. I saw a few boxes with Mom's cursive scribble on the bed I guess this was my room.I looked around. The people who lived here before us must've had a young boy. The walls were a flat generic blue with a few crayon scribbles in the corners. A childish paper border of different airplanes lined the upper ceiling and a few matchbox cars were under the bed. The kid who had this room before me couldn't have been older than ten. I started to unpack my things, and out them into the closet. The hangers rattled against each other as more and more of my wardrobe filled the large space. This closet was seriously huge. I took a step inside past my clothes and reached for the light switch. 

 

The light flickered and died. 

 

Great. Now I was stumbling in the dark. 

 

I fumbled around the closet looking for the back wall and I found a door knob. I turned it and pushed the door. It was stuck. I traveled to the otside of the closet and looked at my phone. It was well past midnight and the house was quiet. Mom must've been sleeping. 

 

I went out into the hallway and saw a few boxes were missing from the piles. She must've started to set up the place.

 

I went towards the other rooms. The first one had walls that were painted a sickly green color and the bed and the dressers were a deep brown. The dresser in the corner of the room had a tank and a heat lamp and in another corner there was a empty fish tank and a few small fish bowls and a desolate hamster wheel. Near the closet there was a suspicious stain and I wasn't going to be the one to investigate it. 

I left the room and went to the next. The walls were a deep purple with splotches of pink. Skull stickers littered the walls and posters of some old teen idol started to fall off. 

This room felt cooler than the rest. I shuddered and left

The next room was Mom's room. I saw her sleeping figure's breath rise and fall in the darkness. She had to be tired.   
She was flopped backwards on the bed, her glasses pushed up on her forehead and her shoes still on. This move took a lot out of her. But, I can't really feel sorry, she was the one who wanted to move. 

I took her glasses from her head and put them on the nightstand next to her bed then, I took off her shoes and put them in a corner. I sifted through a few boxes, found her a blanket and threw it over her as I began to tiptoe out of the room closing the door behind me with a slight squeak. 

As my head poked out of the door way I saw a figure sharply turn a corner. 

My breath came out in a choked gasp, I looked back at Mom peacefully sleeping wrapped up in her maroon blanket then back at the now empty hall way. 

I had to investigate. 

I sneaked down the hall to my room trying to avoid the foreign squeaky wood planks on the way. My room door opened quietly as I looked around wildly. I needed some type of weapon. 

I scanned Mom's scrawled cursive on a few of my boxes. 

'Nirandr Sports' 

That had to be the one. I opened the box and


End file.
